


[授权翻译][盾冬冬盾无差]happy birthday america (fuck yeah!)

by SummerNap



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, birthday shenanigans, happy birthday steve rogers, the avengers and vine are a match made in heaven
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerNap/pseuds/SummerNap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你们知道吗，我的生日其实不是7月4号。”Steve说完以后，大家都惊呆了。</p><p>“啥？”Tony低声说道。</p><p>“这都是以前军队编造的虚假宣传。”Steve继续说，一边细细研究着他那红白蓝相间的芝士蛋糕。“美国队长生于1918年7月4日，这才说得通。但那天真的不是我的生日。”</p><p>“那你的生日是哪一天？”Clint问。</p><p>“7月1日。”Steve咬了一口蛋糕，回答他。</p><p>“加拿大国庆日？”Tony哀嚎，Steve点了点头。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译][盾冬冬盾无差]happy birthday america (fuck yeah!)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [happy birthday america (fuck yeah!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899513) by [citadelofswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadelofswords/pseuds/citadelofswords). 



> 作者有话要说：
> 
> 只是轻松搞笑一下啦，很抱歉我改了你的生日，Steve，祝你生日快乐！希望你们喜欢。

“嘘——安静，安静！大家都别说话！”

Steve勉强睁开一只眼，听到Tony在门外想保持安静结果很悲惨地失败了。“注意外面，”他对Bucky咕哝道，Bucky像只猫头鹰似的面色严肃地盯着他，就在这时，随着一声巨响，他房间的门砰地打开了，复仇者大厦里的每个人都摔了进来。

“生日快乐！”他们每个人都朝他大喊。Natasha从Clint身上蹦起来，吹响了手上的星星派对喇叭，看起来得意洋洋。

“哦，真是太妙了，”Bucky低声抱怨。

“出来，出来，你俩都出来！”Tony拽着Steve的手，咧嘴笑起来。

“麻烦小心点这位黏在我身上半睡半醒的苏联杀手，拜托，”Steve边讨饶，边被他们拽到刺眼的光下。“噢我的老天，你们就不能让我的眼睛适应一下吗？”

“没有时间了！”Tony欢快地大叫，“我们只有不到24小时，但是要做的事太多了。快点快点，大家动起来。时间不多了。”

“要是你不让我自己走，我保证你的时间就不多了。”Bucky狠狠说道，他的脸还埋在Steve胸膛里，大家终于停下来了。Bucky努力从Steve怀里挣脱出来，站直了身子。“好了，”他接着说，“第一站去哪？”

“我又想了一下，”Tony说，“我们还是先给你们找几件衬衫再说。”

 

***

 

“先吃蛋糕？”Bucky问。

“先吃蛋糕。”Tony确认。

“你们知道吗，我的生日其实不是7月4号。”Steve说完，大家都惊呆了。

“啥？”Tony低声咕哝。

“这都是以前军队编造的虚假宣传。”Steve继续说，一边细细研究着他那红白蓝相间的芝士蛋糕。“美国队长生于1918年7月4日，这才说得通。但那天真的不是我的生日。”

“那你的生日是哪一天？”Clint问。

“7月1日。”Steve咬了一口蛋糕，回答他。

“加拿大国庆日？”Tony哀嚎，Steve点了点头。

所有人都沉默了很久很久。Tony的下巴都要掉了。Natasha眯起眼反反复复仔仔细细研究着他俩脸上的表情。Steve慢慢地吞下了刚刚那口蛋糕，然后又拿了一块。 

突然之间，Bucky爆发出一阵恼人的大笑，用他的金属手臂狠狠拍着桌子。Steve也咧开嘴笑了起来。 

“看看你们的脸！”Bucky努力止住笑。“我的老天，你们就像惨遭背叛了似的。真是太惨了，太惨了。” 

“这可是你们自找的，”Steve愉快地说，和Bucky空中击了一下掌。

“我恨你们俩。”Tony低声咕哝。

“你还记得我们告诉Howard的时候他那张脸吗？”Steve问Bucky。

Bucky直接笑倒在地。

 

***

 

“激光枪战。”Bucky面无表情地说了一遍。

“没错。”

“你是不是忘了上次我们玩这个发生什么了？”

“我还没忘，谢谢你。”

“准备好输得屁滚尿流吧，Stark。”

“有本事来啊，Barnes。”

“嘿，队长，”Natasha说，“这次我们和你一队。”

“等等，这他妈的不公平。”

“这是我的主意，因为今天是我的生日，”Steve说，“我要和Nat和Bucky一队。”

“干得好，Steve！就选胜利者的队伍！”Darcy和他狠狠一击掌。

“STEEEEEEEEEEVE。”Tony哀嚎起来。

“这是我的生日。”Steve狡黠地一笑。“你可要多多努力才能赢了。”

 

***

 

“糊你熊脸！（SMACK CAM）”Steve大叫，把Tony的脸埋进蛋糕里。（注：“smack cam"是国外社交网络上频繁出现的一个整人游戏。该游戏通常是一些年轻人用力掌掴一个毫无戒心的人，然后用视频记录下被掌掴者的反应。）

“我现在真的，真的非常讨厌你。”Tony咕哝着抱怨。

（Natasha在Vine上发布了一个#生日恶作剧#的主题标签，立刻得到了好几千条回复。）

 

***

 

后来证明，Bruce的卡拉OK唱得特别好。

“老天你可真辣，我觉得我可能爱上你了，”Tony说，他听上去一点也不像开玩笑。Bruce的脸悄悄红了。

下一个是Natasha，她唱歌的时候直直盯着Steve和Bucky，他俩吞了口口水，轻轻拉了拉领口。

 

*** 

 

“为什么我会答应你干这个，WILSON！”Clint大吼，然后Sam在天上把他拽得更高了。

（Vine、Instagram和推特上好多人都在浏览#生日恶作剧#这个标签。Natasha一边滑动屏幕浏览回复一边笑得可开心了。

“嘿，Bucky，”她叫到，“过来，看看这个告诉我你什么感受。”）

 

***

 

“你不是在复仇者大厦这一整层楼都建了个充气城堡（注：后附图）吧。”Steve不敢相信地说。Bucky面无表情地在上面蹦来蹦去，旁边Natasha，Sam，Clint和Thor都围着他一起蹦。 

“喔，我想我就是这么干了。”Tony假笑。

Steve看了看其他几位复仇者，又看看Tony，又看回那几位复仇者。“这花了多少钱？”

“足够你需要好好利用时间物超所值才行。”Pepper说，“去玩吧，玩得开心点。生意上的事让大人来操心就好了。”

 

***

 

Vine上的#生日恶作剧#最后一张照片是Natasha和Sam联手，Nat从左边往Steve右脸上糊了个樱桃派，Sam从右边给Steve左脸上糊了个蓝莓派，Bucky从天花板上掉下来用生奶油快速画了几个星星。

里面还有一段视频是Bruce用iPhone放着“向总统敬礼”的背景音乐，他们三个对Steve敬礼。Steve都快笑得生活不能自理了。

 

***

 

“很棒的生日吧？”Bucky蜷曲着身子躺在野餐布上问Steve，他们头顶的天空上焰火绽放。

Steve看了一眼周围，他的家人们都在附近，舒舒服服地躺着看烟花，他微微笑了起来。“是啊，很棒。过来，我们还有个传统活动呢。”

Bucky看到烟火棒的时候，不敢相信地瞪大了眼，看着几乎有点滑稽。“Steve，”他喃喃着念道。

“你以为我忘了吗？”Steve问他，“天，Buck，你对我也太没信心了。”

 

***

 

那一刻，他们好像又一次回到了14岁和13岁，挥舞着手中的烟火棒在空中交织成胡乱的形状。他们像坠入爱河的青少年一样笨拙而热切地亲吻着对方，这一切就已足够。


End file.
